Friends Forever
by Angel Scones
Summary: Re-written cause i thought the first one just sucked so I deleted and am writing it over pretty much the same idea though with better details and more research. rated M for later chapters and rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Took this story down earlier today working making it better. Same story just written with more details.**

1 month that's what is was since that faithful day. 1 month since Jane shot paddy Doyle. 1 month since Jane slept with agent Dean, 1 month since agent Dean died. And 1 month since Maura talked to Jane. In all honestly they hadn't exchanged a single word since Maura had forbid her to touch Doyle after he fell from the catwalk looking at her with so much hate and horror that she literally fell her heart breaking into pieces.

Jane apologized time and time again and all Maura would do is ignore her words. Avoid her every chance she got. Jane had tried everything she could think of sent Maura flowers and baskets of things. Still nothing not a damn word from the doctor Jane was getting mad and madder.

Until one day Jane had finally decided she had enough.

Jane walked into the morgue that morning with the hopes of finally getting Maura to talk to her. Noticing Maura was standing next to the sinks Jane thought of an idea and she cornered the ME by the sink while the ME was washing her hands from her latest autopsy. Hoping against hope that she would talk to her.

"Maura talk to me, please talk to me." begged Jane. Trying to even get the smaller women to look her in the eyes.

Maura didn't like to be trapped in the corner. And told Jane so "Move detective. Kindly step out of my way."

"NO Maura talk to me then I will move." replied Jane. Instead of talking Maura shoved Jane as hard as she could. Knocking Jane to the floor Jane was so surprised when she went down she didn't have time to brace herself and hit hard. Maura just stepped over her former friend. She didn't even look back as she stepped into her office.

Jane had a sudden pain in her lower abdomen curled up into a ball and didn't move from were she landed. When Maura stepped out of her office a few minutes later Jane was still on the floor in tears. She looked at Jane confused, she could see pain on her friends face.

"Maura please call for help som...somethings wrong." pleaded Jane through her tears. Maura realized, something was really wrong with her friend and dropped to her knees by her side.

"Jane what is it? Whats wrong?" asked the ME "I am calling 9-1-1 now just hold on." For the next ten minutes, Maura sat on the cold floor holding hand, Jane's whispering comforting words to her, caressing her hair, praying to God her friend would be ok.

When the EMT's got there Jane wouldn't let Maura go, and begged her to go to the hospital with her. When they arrived there Maura wasn't allowed to go in the room while the doctors examined Jane. So Maura called Angela and Frankie to let them know what was happening. Waiting, wondering what could be taking the doctors so long Maura just paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"Family of Rizzoli, Jane." called the doctor Maura walked up to him. "Are you here with Ms. Rizzoli?

"Yes doctor, and its Detective Rizzoli." replied Maura knowing Jane hated to be called Ms. Or ma'am. She wanted to know what was going on needed to know what was happening she told herself she would forgive Jane. She just needed Jane to be ok.

"Are you family?" The doctor questioned.

"No, I am not, but if you check your records you will see that I am one of her emergency contacts. Dr. Maura Isles." Maura waited while the doctor checked his files.

"Sorry Detective Rizzoli is just fine some minor cramping during the first trimester is perfectly normal. She said she slipped and landed on her butt. I just wanted to let you know that your friend and her baby are just fine." smiled the doctor.

"Ba-baa-baby?" Maura asked shocked. Realizing she shoved Jane to the floor realizing what she could have done to her only friend.

**As always feel free to review good or i can take it. Honestly i can.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes ma'am Detective Rizzoli is approximately 4 weeks pregnant. According to her, she didn't even know she was." Looking at Maura who turned very white.

"Ma'am are you alright? Would you like to see the detective?" Maura just nodded her head and the doctor told her to follow him. When she entered Jane's room. Jane was laying on her side looking at a photograph. As soon as she seen Maura she started crying.

"Maura please I need you can you ever forgive me for what I have done?" cried Jane.

Now Maura was in tears she grabbed Jane's hand carefully knowing that they still hurt her sometimes. Maura knew Jane was ok.

"Of course I forgive you Jane I have been so damn stubborn I haven't wanted anything to do with anybody. Can you forgive me for shoving you to the floor and just walking away. I didn't mean to hurt or your baby." said Maura in tears.

"Of course I forgive you, Maura your my llbff." Jane said sitting up wrapping her arms around the other women.

All of a sudden there was a noise in the hall, the girls knew right away it was Jane's mother Angela.

"Where's my daughter she was hurt on the job again where is she I want to see my daughter now." shouted the older Rizzoli.

Jane looked at Maura with wide eyes while Maura pointed the sonogram in Jane's hand. Thinking fast Jane shoved the sonogram photo under her blanket, just as Angela came around the corner into her room.

"Oh, my baby girl are you OK? Where you shot? What happened?" Angela asked one right after another. Leaning over the bed she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

Looked up at Maura and asked "What are you doing here haven't you caused her enough pain. Why don't you just leave." Maura stood there shocked.

Maura tried to let go of Jane's hand but, Jane held on to tight. "Ma, leave her alone she didn't do anything and she's my friend. So Maura stays weather you like it or not."

Maura didn't know what to do she just stood there staring at the two Rizzoli's she had come to know and love. One like a mother and the other she was in love with, but would never admit that. Angela looked at Jane and in a huff left the room.

"Jane I don't want to cause a problem with your mother maybe I should just leave." replied Maura. Watching as Jane pulled the sonogram back out from under her blanket.

"Please don't of all the things I have faced Hoyt. Your the only one who knows everything that happened. After the shooting you were there. This...this right here" showing Maura the picture,"scares me more then anything, and again your the only one who knows. I need you please, don't leave me. All my life I have always acting like a strong, stubborn , protective person, because that's how people saw me and needed me to be. With you Maura it was different, even if I felt compelled to protect you, and take care of you I knew I didn't have to hide my weaknesses from you. You Maura were the only person I told about my nightmares, and about what really happened in that basement. You are my best Friend, and the one person I need more then anything right now. I love you, Maura. Way more then a friend should. I need you to forgive me Maura." Jane admitted through her tears.

"Jane I forgive you. I promise I didn't mean to shove you today. I think about what could have happened Jane and I feel terrible. I mean I could have caused you to lose the baby if I wasn't so stubborn. I shouldn't have taken his side not after all the awful things he did. Jane I love you too,and I want to be more then your best friend I cant lose you either. I promise to help with whatever you with whatever you may need." Maura sighed wiping a tear from Jane's cheek.

Leaning down Maura gently kissed Jane's lips. Standing back up Maura, glanced at the sonogram.

"Jane can I ask is Dean the father?" whispered Maura

"Yes, Maura he is. We were safe how did this happen. What am I going to do. I can't raise a baby alone Dean dead he was killed that day in the warehouse." sobbed Jane.

"Well Jane in all honesty condoms are not 100% effective and if you were not taking any form of birth control...sorry." replied

"Thank you" said Jane

"For what sweetie?" asked Maura

"For being googly." smiled Jane "When can I get out of here?"

"I don't know the doctor's might want to keep you over night to make sure your all OK. I can talk to him see if he'll let you come home with me tonight if I promise to keep an eye on you. I will be right back." Maura replied leaning down and kissing Jane's forehead.

**Yes i know 'googly' is not a word but i don't care i can see Jane really saying it**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is close to what the original was, but i moved the ladies closer together faster. And there are others things that will change in the coming chapters i am sure if you read the original one you will know them if not enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reading.**

Getting Jane released into her care was the easy part having to face Angela Rizzoli was another story all together. Maura helped Jane get dressed, and was walking out with her when she came face to face with Jane's mother. Neither woman noticed the sonogram laying on the bed.

"Where do you think your taking my daughter?" Angela asked looking directly at Maura. The women she once liked was now the women who caused her daughter pain.

"Ma. the doctors released me into Maura's care I can only go home with her. Otherwise I need to stay here." explained Jane just then the nurse came running up behind Jane and holding the sonogram picture Jane, left on the bed by accident.

Angela stood there speechless looking from Jane to Maura. Thinking fast Maura grabbed and said thanks quickly stuffing it into her purse like it was hers.

"Janie, you should come home with your mother I can take care of you just fine." replied Angela now ignoring Maura.

"NO MA...I am heading home with Maura, and that's finally." Jane said pushing past her mother. Maura, watched Jane walking away worrying about her pressure.

"Really Angela, Jane will be fine and right now she can't have any stress." Maura finally spoke up. The older Rizzoli just stood there staring at the younger women.

"Well, Dr. Isles whatever you say you just make sure you don't hurt her again she wont be able to take that either." Angela said giving Maura, a look she never gave her before, Maura knew not to let it bother her the person who mattered right now was Jane.

Thinking fast she she spoke again, "Since you can't lie tell me who's sonogram picture you just shoved in your purse is it really yours or does it belong to my Janie?" asked Angela

Before Maura could speak Jane yelled "Let's get the hell out here."

"Language Jane." replied Maura. Breathing a sigh of relief, she was thankful for Jane's rude interruption. She brushed past the older Rizzoli.

Walking outside she quickly hailed a cab for her and Jane realizing they both arrived by ambulance. After giving the driver the address they headed towards Maura's house for the night.

When they finally arrived there Maura paid the driver and walked with Jane slowly to the front door making sure she was ok. When they got inside. Maura, walked Jane straight to the guest room, handed her swear pants and a tank top. Told her to put them on while she went and made tea.

Jane, slowly got changed and sat against the head board waiting for Maura to return. Maura walked in with a tray of toast, jam and tea. Already having changed into her silk pajama's while waiting for the kettle. She sat on the bed reached into her purse and grabbed the sonogram

Handing it back to Jane, "Here this is your's"

"Thanks Maur," sighed the brunette. "I can't believe this happened. I can't believe I got pregnant. How am I going to do this by myself, But this might be my only chance to have a kid I mean I can't wait around for Mr. Right my entire life."

"Jane, you don't have to do anything alone I mean you have your mother and Frankie, Frost and Korsak and me you have me Jane anything I can do for you I will. I promise to never walk away from you again. I know you were only doing your job and I know you were protecting me. Now let me help and protect you. Let me be there to help you, and I also think with you being pregnant you shouldn't alone you need to stay here or with your mother. Of course your mother moved in with Frankie two weeks ago."

Jane just sat there looking at the sonogram. Thanking god, she didn't lose her best friend. Laying her hand on her stomach she also thanked god for that nothing happened from being shoved to the floor not that she blamed Maura for shoving her. Jane did corner her after all she did deserve it. Deep down Jane knew that if the ME knew she was pregnant she wouldn't have shoved her. Jane also knew that she loved Maura more then a friend should, and she had admitted that to Maura tonight.

Maura sat next to Jane watching her stare at the photo of her baby. Knowing her best friends life was about to change a lot. Wishing that Jane's baby were hers too. Maura knows that she loves Jane. She told Jane she loved her tonight. They both admitted, both were to tired and to nervous to bring it up again. Sipping her tea Maura sighed setting her cup on the tray making sure Jane didn't need anything else she returned everything to he kitchen. Walking back into the bedroom she laid down next to her friend, telling herself that it was just another sleep over. Until Jane reached out wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and pulled her closer.

"We need to talk in the morning for now lets sleep." Jane spoke into Maura's ear before laying down. Maura laid awake in Jane's arms, feeling Jane pressed against her back, she just stared at the wall.

As always feel free to review good or bad I can take. I promise really I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Although she was suppose to be sleeping Maura laid awake listening to Jane's even breathing. How she shoved her pregnant friend. Wishing she talked to Jane sooner maybe she would have been able to see if Jane shown any of the signs that she was pregnant. If Maura had known she would have been there for her. Making a promise herself and to Jane she would help Jane with anything and everything to make sure her and the baby stayed healthy. Regretting what she had done and hoping that she can fix it. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Maura awoke in her bed she glanced to where Jane was, but she wasn't there. The bed looked like it wasn't even slept in. She rose to her feet slipping on her robe made her way to the kitchen. When she arrived in the kitchen it was empty she was hoping Jane, was there making coffee or just sitting there._

_Maura heard a noise coming from the sitting room so she went to investigate there were two identical little boys sitting there on the couch talking to each other. Both were wearing over sized Red Sox jersey's. Maura was confused how did these children could get into her house and why were they there. Before she could say anything one of the boys spoke up._

_"Why did you push our mommy?" Maura was shocked. She couldn't respond. They second boy spoke up._

_"When you pushed our mommy you hurt us and mommy now we never get to come down from heaven." You were suppose to be our ma" he replied sadly. Confused Maura had so many questions but couldn't seem to find her voice. Maura just looked at the boys and noticed that they has wild curls like Jane's and deep brown eyes. Finally Maura realized that they had to be the Jane's._

_"I didn't mean to I didn't know." Maura was crying "I was angry I didn't want to hurt anyone. Please I didn't mean please."_

_Right before her eyes both boys started fading away. She reached out to try and grab them but it was to late they were gone. Maura was left standing there alone crying. Repeating over and over "I didn't mean it. I didn't know_."

Jane could hear Maura crying in her sleep. She carefully started to wake up her friend.

"Maura, it's a dream wake up. Come one Maur, I need you to wake up." Jane was shaking her lightly. All of a sudden Maura sat up with a start and screamed "I didn't mean to." the tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Jane grabbed the smaller women and pulled Maura against her, "Jane," Maura moaned into the taller woman's shoulder, not in reproach but in plea. Her hands griped took of the cloth at the small of Jane's back she was holding on to Jane, for dear life . She felt strong arms come around her shoulders and saw that Jane was sitting next to her.

"OH, Jane I am so sorry I didn't mean it really I didn't know I shouldn't have pushed you and walked away. I just keep thinking about what could have happened how badly I could have hurt you." sobbing into Jane's chest.

"Maura, it's OK I forgive you I promise I know you didn't now. Hell I didn't know. But I promise you that I am fine and the baby is fine." rubbing her friends back. They sat there holding each for a few more minutes.

Finally the blonde mumbled "Twins." Jane had a look on her face like she was saying what the hell are you talking about. Maura said "In my dream you had twin boys, who have your wild hair and your beautiful brown eyes. They looked so much like you." she continued with a smile. "They were even wearing Red Sox jersey's that were way to big for them."

"Twins?" Jane asked looking slightly worried. "How often do you dream about things that really happen?"

Shaking her head the brunette should be trying to get the ME to relax a little more. Finally pulling her back down. Jane held her in place where she was laying on Jane's chest.

"Never mind, don't tell me. I guess we'll find out when I go to the doctors. Right? Will you go with me?" Jane asked.

" My dreams don't often come true, Jane it just seemed so very real. It's way to early to even tell if your having , I'll go with you" Maura said laying on her hand on Jane's stomach.

"Get some rest and we take tomorrow off." Jane, kissed Maura's head lightly before they both drifted off to the first peaceful sleep either one has, had in a month.

I am hoping that the way I am re-writing this, that it is better then the original one.  
As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading my story. Thanks for the reviews.**

Maura awoke first the next morning still laying on Jane's shoulder with her hand laying on Jane's abdomen. Maura couldn't help but think of how beautiful Jane would be when she started showing she was so lost in thought she didn't notice the other woman was awake.

"Maura, what are you staring at?" Jane asked, making the smaller women jump slightly. Jane held her tighter and laughed.

"You Jane, I love staring at you. I was thinking about how you would look when your really pregnant. Everything about you is so prefect." Maura smiled kissing Jane's cheek. "Come on, Jane I will make us breakfast and start the coffee."

"Hey how come I don't have morning sickness?" Jane asked still not moving.

"Well. some women don't get morning sickness. You can still get it your still really early in your pregnancy." Maura said.

Jane groaned, but let go of Maura they crawled out of bed both missing the closeness of the grabbed her silk robe that happened to match her silk pajamas causing Jane to roll her eyes. Together they started toward the kitchen

"What do you want for breakfast, Jane?" Maura asked opening the fridge. "I can make us for some pancakes, eggs, fruit, and coffee?"

"I just want coffee, Maura." Jane replied leaning against the counter.

"Jane, please you know better so your choices are either you let me make you breakfast and you eat it or, I call Angela tell her your pregnant and that you refuse to eat." Maura said.

"When did you become a tattle tale? Fine, I'll eat whatever you make." Jane sighed "Can I still have my coffee?"

"Yes, but not anywhere as much as you normally drink." Maura pointed to the stool for Jane to sit. "Why, don't you call us off you can lie better then I can and I really don't think you want to tell anyone just yet, am I correct?"

Jane picked up her cell phone, calling both of them off by telling dispatch that Maura had one of her migraines and Jane was taking care of her.

A little while later Maura set a plate on the counter in front of Jane. "You made bunny pancakes?" Jane smirked.

"Not only did I make bunny pancakes. I can also made you a meat and cheese omelet. Don't forget to eat the fruit to your are eating for two." Maura said sitting next to Jane. Jane smiled and started eating.

"You just make sure you don't make any comments like that when we are with other people." Jane said before taking a sip of coffee making a face then looking at Maura "Decaf really?"

"It's better for both of you." Maura said sipping hers. "We need to go get Jo later, that is if your planning on staying here for a few days."

"I'll stay a few days we still need to talk about what happened in the warehouse that day." the brunette said. pushing her fruit around her plate.

"We will Jane for now lets just eat and relax ok. Can you do that for me?" the smaller women asked.

"I'd do anything in the world for you. We have to talk about what happened at the hospital last also. What I said was true I do love you." Jane said honestly looking into the blonde's eyes.

**Going to the doctor about my hand. Hopefully everything is finally healing right. will update this story again later tonight.**  
**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane and Maura spent most of the afternoon relaxing watching Baseball and a documentary on some weird plant thing Jane could care less about. Jane knew she had to run to her apartment to take care of Jo and grab cloths she did promise Maura she would stay there at least a few days.

They still hadn't talked about what happened at the hospital. Jane knew she loved Maura, more then a friend really should. She's loved Maura since the first time she argued with her over a brownish stain. She smiled at the memory.

Looking down at her hand she realized that the smaller women had laid her hand on top of hers rubbing circles on her scar. Looking out the window she noticed it was already getting dark.

"Maura, I need to head home not only do i need cloths but, Jo Friday probably already peed all over my carpet." Jane replied. Knowing the small dog was probably hungry as well.

"OK Jane, Want me to drive you?" ask the smaller women almost begging with her eyes.

"I have a better idea OK." Jane watched as Maura's face fell."Just hear me out. Let me drive myself I will get the Jo and cloths and come right back. I promise I will come back. You can stay here make a nice dinner and what ever you make I promise you I will eat.I wont eat fish I don't like fish sorry. I promise to call when I get there and before I leave. please Maura i just want some time alone to think." Jane asked pleading with her eyes.

"OK Jane but I have a couple of conditions. One you don't carry anything heavy. Two you take the elevator not the steps. Three you don't carry Jo she can walk, Four you wear your seat belt and and last but not least no stopping for burgers." Maura said giving Jane the most serous look she could muster before handing her the keys to her car. "Oh, and your taking my car its safer then your cruiser."

"Thank you Maura, you don't know what this means to me I know that I will have to tell everyone at some point but, I am happy your the only who knows. I don't want a burger so I wont stop for any. I do need to get some dog food for Jo you want me to grab strawberries for Bass?" asked Jane while slipping he coat and boots on. "I have this weird craving for pickles so I am getting those to."

Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's last comment. "Craving things already Jane? Yes Bass does need some strawberries, but promise me you will only get a small bag of dog food or have someone carry it for you. I want you to be safe. You mother already hates me I don't want anything to happen to you and let her think I let it happen." Jane just rolled her eyes and held out her hands for the keys Maura handed her the keys to her jeep and Jane frowned.

"Whats the matter Jane you love driving my cars." the blonde noticing the frown.

"No Maura, I love driving your sports cars which I don't think your going to let me drive for awhile am I right?" Maura just smiled and walked towards the kitchen to make something for dinner.

Maura heard Jane leave and smiled maybe while Jane was staying with her she would have the courage to finally, tell her the truth. Maybe just maybe Maura's dream could come true and she could have that life with Jane. Thinking back to the dreams shes had over the years.

Maura used to always see herself married to Jane and having children someday. So things aren't the way she planned it and sure Jane is pregnant by a jackass but, that doesn't matter she loved Jane and the baby is a part of Jane so she just knew in her heart she would love her baby as well.

Maura was so lost in her thoughts she never heard her front door open. When she turned around and see someone standing there she screamed.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing here?" Maura asked glad Jane wasn't there at that second.

**Do you know who's in Maura's house because I sure as hell don't. I'll take any ideas of suggestions for that. thanks for reading thanks for reviewing.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading my story. Hand is finally healing nicely replaced my laptop, and starting the second part of the list. I need the people who read that story to help me out with a title if possible. **

"Hello, Maura my love." Ian smiled leaning for a kiss. which Maura deflected by turning her head.

"Ian why are you here I thought I told you never to come back. You know you are wanted and that I have friends who would not think twice about arresting you. You should leave Jane will be coming home soon." The ME replied not realizing her slip up.

She used to love Ian she wanted to marry him at one time but, she no longer felt that way at least not for him. Those feelings were someone else now, and coming face to face with Ian gave Maura the proof she needed.

"OH, Maura you would never turn me in. Why would you call this home to that police woman. I never did like her much. I know she's your friend and all, but I think you could do so much better. In my opinion I think she only talks to you because of your money. So she could get what she wants. Now come on love give me a kiss." Getting closer to Maura he had her trapped between the island and himself. Holding her hands against the counter top trying to get her to kiss him he never even heard the front door open.

"Hey sorry Maur, I forgot my house keys in your bed..." Jane stopped mid sentence seeing that Maura was pinned to island. Jane instinctively grabbed her gun from her hip. Pointing it at the floor.

"Sir, take your hands off her and keep them were I can see them slowly step away, and then get on your knees." Ian just rolled his eyes looking at Maura.

"So Maura, are you going to let that little bitch detective talk to me like that or are you going to get rid of her so we can have a little fun like old time?" Looking Ian in the eye Maura turned her head to looked at Jane.

"I'm sorry Jane." The blonde said turning back to Ian. Smiling thinking he got his way Ian suddenly felt a sharp pain in his groin from where Maura had brought he knee up as fast and as hard as Jane had taught her. Dropping to the floor, in tears Ian was holding his groin while Jane pulled her cuffs and told Maura to call Frankie to pick him up.

"What it hell Maura, you siding with her now." Ian was trying his best to stand back up.

"Yes, Ian I warned you not to come back here didn't." Maura said stepping closer to Jane who's weapon was still in her hand

"Are you OK Maura? I thought this ass was gone for good. Makes me glad I left my apartment keys on the nightstand next to your bed. Nice shot by the way. I don't think he'll be walking straight for the rest of the week." Smiled Jane.

"Just did what you taught me Jane." Maura pointed out.

Once Frankie picked up Ian and finally took him to jail. Maura decided it would be best if she just drove to Jane's to get Jo and grab some of the detectives belongings. The car ride was mostly silent. Both seemed to be lost in their own little worlds.

After they picked up the happy little fur ball and packed two bags of cloths that they of course fought over who would be carrying them. Maura finally won and carried both bags down to the jeep.

They headed toward the store for dog food and Bass's berries. They were walking up and down the aisles of the store when Jane seen Angela and tried to duck into a different aile dragging along poor Maura. It was to late she spotted them.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli!" yelled Angela turning about a dozen heads in the store. as she marched after her daughter. "I need to speak to you now. I know your what your hiding!"

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next two chapters are short, but I did post two of them. thanks for reading and thanks for posting **

Both Maura and Jane looked scared and surprised how did she know. How could she know she didn't see Jane's name on the ultrasound. The doctor hadn't spoken to her so how could she know. They both stopped in their tracks waiting for the older Rizzoli to finally catch up with them,

"Janie, how could you think you can keep something like this from me?" Angela asked raising her voice. Jane just looked at Maura for help while her mother continued speaking. "Jane I love you I don't care if your dating Maura I don't see why you had to keep it from me."

"First off ma don't call me Janie and second I'm not dating Maura." at this point Jane was wishing that was the secret she was keeping not only, because she didn't want to explain to her mother that she's unmarried and pregnant.

Although Jane, did really wanted to date Maura she's beautiful smart and caring. Jane just had it in her head that when she slept with Dean she ruined every chance she had at ever being with Maura.

"That's not the rumor I heard at the station Janie." sighed Angela before giving both Jane and Maura a hug.

"Maura, dear I am sorry for the way I acted last night at the hospital." Angela said.

"MA stop!" whined Jane pushing out of her mother's hug.

"Jane calm down you don't need the stress and Angela you really shouldn't listen to the rumors you hear at the station." Maura finally spoke. stunning both the Rizzoli's before she walked off looking for lucky charms for Jane.

Knowing that no it wasn't the best meal for her or the baby but knew that Jane would enjoy them sometimes. Trying to predict what kinda craving Jane may have Maura continues shopping while Jane and Angela were talking.

"Jane if you don't have feeling for her why are you staring at her legs?" Angela asked

"What?...I am not staring at her legs I'm trying to figure out how she walks in those shoes and who said I didn't have feelings for Maura ma I just said I wasn't dating her. Don't you dare go saying anything to her either cause I know she doesn't share the same feelings. But you should know that I am staying at her house awhile." Jane explained.

"Why? What are you hiding from me?" questioned Angela again

"Because ma Ian is back in town and shes worried he might try to break in or something OK just let it go I am staying with Maura. Look I better catch up with her, before the only things she buys is dog food, strawberries for bass and tofu. I hate tofu. I'll call you later ma I promise." Jane said before leaving to look for the ME.

Finally catching up with Maura Jane wrapped her arms around her from behind hugging her tightly. "thanks Muara."

"For what Jane I didn't do anything?" asked the ME. Not moving from Jane's embrace

"For not telling my ma that Agent Dean got me pregnant I don't want to tell anyone just yet." replied Jane. Neither one of them noticed that Angela was right behind them with her mouth hanging open.

Her Jane pregnant, not married and in love with a women. She needed advise and didn't know where she would get it. In one was she was happy she would be a grandmother in another way she hated that Jane wasn't married. She thought she raised he daughter better then that. Quietly walking away Angela left to see if there was proof at Maura's that her daughter was really pregnant, or if Jane was playing some kind of joke on her.

"Jane your going to have to tell them soon your having a baby. With your build you will show faster." replied the doctor

"I know Maur, I know listen I think I made my choice about staying with you and if the offer still stands I think me and Jo will take up residents in your guest room." Jane said noticing the smile on the smaller womens face.

Maura was thinking that Jane would stay in her room but the guest room after all was a start. She would take her anyway she could get her. Maura new that the next few months would be hard, but she was now determined to help her friend from making her meals to holding her hair while she was sick. She would even rub her feet and tie her shoes. Anything for Jane.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	9. Chapter 9

When the ladies arrived home. Maura wouldn't allow Jane to carry anything more then the gallon of milk and bag of bread. As they entered the kitchen neither happened to notice that Angela was sitting at the island with the sonogram picture with tears streaming down her face. Neither women made a move, they just stood there staring at the Rizzoli matriarch.

"Jane, why?" Angela asked "Why didn't you...why didn't you just tell me that a scum got you pregnant?

"Ma I..." Jane started to explain but instead she felt a sharp pain across her cheek. Angela had slapped her hard across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY?"

Maura dropped the bags she had in her hands and stood between both Rizzoli's before Angela could slap Jane again or worse before Jane did something she regretted.

"Angela please calm down you can't be slapping Jane like that and you know that" Maura was still standing nervously in between them. Not knowing what to do, she turned and looked at Jane who had tears in her eyes and her hand on her cheek.

Maura pried Jane's hand away from her cheek to see the redden hand print, Turning back toward Angela. "Angela, I think it's time for you to leave and come back when you have calmed down. I trust you remember where the door is." Keeping herself between Jane and Angela.

Maura waited for the door to click before walking to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack for Jane's face. Upon returning to the hall Maura spied Jane sitting on the floor against the wall with her knees to her chest bawling.

Kicking off her heels Maura got down on the floor next to Jane, and forced her to turn till she was laying in Maura's lap. Maura gently placed the ice pack on Jane's redden cheek.

"Jane it's OK. You didn't do anything wrong I promise." Maura whispered

"Maura she's right I made a mistake I let that asshole..."

"Language Jane"

"I let that thing into my bed. I let him get me pregnant. Now he's dead and I have to deal with everything. Maura my own mother hates me now. All because I am not married and pregnant I have a deadly job. I barely have time for myself let alone a baby, maybe... maybe I should just end it."

"Jane don't listen to your mother right now. She's angry she thinks you were hiding this from her. Just let me make you some dinner then we can relax and watch a movie or some sporting event." Maura smiled.

"Then get some sleep I don't want you making decisions based on what your mother said. I don't want you to have to go through your life regretting it." Maura sighed.

After consoling Jane for awhile Maura said. "Jane, lets get this food put away and then we can relax."

Jane was able to get Maura to agree to just order in something this way both women could settle on the couch in the pajama's and relax. An hour later they were both laying on the couch watching a ball game. Maura was worried that Jane wouldn't want to continue the pregnancy.

Half-way through the game Jane fell asleep on the couch. Jane laying half on top of Maura the smaller women was able to move, very little grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over the both of them. Slowly relaxing into a peaceful sleep.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	10. Author's Note

Bad week I will update soon sorry its taking so long Tony a friend from high school pass away. He was sick all through high school so we knew it would happen someday. Which was bad enough. Mark another friend on his way in for the funeral and he wrecked his motorcycle killing him. In high school it was always Toni Jake Mark and I we were always together no matter what. Mark's funeral is later today so I wont update today or tomorrow i am just spending some much needed time with Jake. deciding out futures. Thanks for being patient I do hope me not updating wont stop you from reading my stories.

Thank you.

Angel.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about this long author's note you can skip it if you like. I want to say thank you for all those you sent their sympathy and understanding. I have learned an important lesson this week and it took the loss of two of my closest friends. I learned life is to short. So I thought I would share some good news with the people who have been following my stories. After many hours of just laying on Jake. I am now officially engaged to Jake. We are both going to finish college. I am getting my degree in photography, and starting in the fall I am going to start classes in creative writing. Jake is going to finish his degree in investment banking. We decided we want it all everything life has to offer us we will be happy to except, including a family someday even tho we have to adopt. Life will get better.**

Jane awoke laying on top of Maura. Lifting her head up she could tell is was still dark out. She carefully pulled herself trying not to wake the smaller women, but instantly missing the close contact. Sitting there a few minutes Jane couldn't help, but wonder had she ruined it all.

Any chance she had with Maura was it gone, because of one night with Dean, or did she still have some kind of chance with being with her. Looking down at her flat stomach Jane laid her hand there and thought to herself she knew what she had to do weather or not she would be more then friends with the blonde Jane's mind was made up there would be no going back or changing her mind now.

"Maur, come one lets go to bed." Jane said slightly shaking the blonde. "Come on this couch is going to kill your back."

Maura slowly woke up noticing Jane was sitting above her on the edge of the couch.

"Jane, is everything ok? Are you ok?" Maura asked sitting up.

"Maura, I love you, I love you more then a friend and I would love the chance to be more then friends with you." Jane sighed waiting for Maura's reaction. "I made my choice about the baby Maura I am going to keep him or her. It might be my only chance I don't care what ma says."

"Jane, is this what you really want?" Maura asked softly. "If you don't want to I completely understand I mean you have your job and family."

"Yes, Maura this is what I really want. I want to be with you and I want to keep my baby." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's lips to prove her point. "You make me lose all self-control. Yes, I have tried to distance myself, to protect myself but I am your best-friend. I have to try something. We both owe ourselves this."

"So we we're really going to do this?" Maura asked

"Yes, Maura and I honestly don't care what my family thinks. Ma's already mad so I finally realized that it doesn't matter what they think. As long as I am happy."

"What about your family Jane?" The blonde asked. "How will they react? What if they don't like us seeing each other?"

"Honestly Maura, I don't care what they think. If they don't like the fact that I am un-married and pregnant then they don't have to be part of mine or the babies lives, and if they don't want us together then they don't belong in our lives. I could care less if they don't want me seeing you. I love you and if they can't see that it's their problem not ours."

"I'm glad you decided to give us a try, and even more happy you choose to keep the baby." Maura smiled.

Maura reached up and embraced the detective. Holding Maura, Jane was filled with an overwhelming sense of comfort. Never in her life had she felt so at peace. Thinking about the argument to come with her mother it knowing it maybe painful and bitter. Jane jerks back from the hug, Realizing they were still sitting on the couch in the middle of the night.

"Let's get some more sleep I called us off for tomorrow when I called today and since its Friday we don't have to go to work till Monday." Jane said standing up, and taking Maura's hand.

"When were you going to tell me you called us off?" Maura asked standing up and folding the blanket they were using.

"I don't know I guess I wanted to spend time with you before I had to go to work and tell everyone I was pregnant." Jane sighed and picked up their glasses from the juice they were drinking.

Jane walked back into the living room where Maura was turning everything off. Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller women.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Maura asked trying to turn in her arms.

"Nothing I just want to be able to wrap my arms around you as much as I can before I can't" Jane kissed her check.

Jane couldn't help, but smile finally she had the women she loved in her arms. Finally she felt complete. Standing in Maura kitchen holding the smaller women Jane could really see a future with her and the child she was carrying. Pushing Maura away slightly and turning her around, Jane looked at Maura's lips.

Jane took the leap faith and made the move herself leaning in to kiss Maura. It was their first time so she put all her emotions into it. She felt Maura's tongue slide across her bottom lip seeking entrance which she willingly allowed. She heard Maura moan lightly as their tongues touched for the first time in a heated and passionate kiss.

Breaking apart they pressed their foreheads together staring into each others eyes minutes passed before either spoke. Maura broke the silence first.

"Come on Jane let's get you to bed. You need you rest." Maura smiled.

"I'll only go if I get to sleep next to you again." Jane crossed her arms like a child getting ready to fight.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jane. I want you close to me always more now then ever in case you need something in the night or something happens. Don't ever hesitant to wake me up Jane I mean it." Maura tried to give Jane the famous Rizzoli glare she wasn't very good at it Jane just smiled back at her.

"Maura, if I need something in the night that I can get myself I will not wake you. Now let's get ready for bed I'm exhausted." Jane started walking toward the bedroom.

Once they crawled in bed Maura carefully curled up against Jane. Laying her head on her shoulder and her hand on the brunettes abdomen Maura let out a soft sigh when Jane laid her hand on top of hers. They both fell into a peaceful sleep both not knowing what they would face in the weeks to come.

**Not the best I have every done. Been having trouble finding the right words the past week. Sorry if you don't think it goes well with what else i have written**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	12. Author's Note 2

Sorry I haven't updated in some time. I got some really great news and have just spending time with Jake and family. I won't share my news just yet but I will say its great news something that should have never happened. I promise I should have a chapter written and put up by this weekend again sorry it's been awhile also I bought a better writing program that should help fix most of my grammar.

Thanks

ANGEL


End file.
